


Anything for you, Mrs Wick

by Coffee_and_Cigarettes



Series: Mr and Mrs Wick [1]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_and_Cigarettes/pseuds/Coffee_and_Cigarettes
Summary: John has promised his wife to quit his job over and over, but the underworld keeps pulling him back in. Unable to cope with his lifestyle, his wife leaves him for another man. But they're still married, and the fact that she's with another man doesn't stop John from coming back for her.





	Anything for you, Mrs Wick

**Author's Note:**

> I'm suffering from severe lack of John Wick content. There's not enough smut with this delicious man and I'm a thirsty bitch.

"Are you stalking me now?"

His wife shot him an angry look through the window of the car before opening the door and getting into the passenger seat. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

  
She was upset. But John saw that she was nervous rather than irritated upon seeing him, and she did her best not to show it too much.

"I'm trying to keep you safe, Em... to protect you..." He said softly, his warm dark eyes swiftly meeting hers.

  
Emily quickly turned her head, scanning the quiet street in her friendly neighbourhood. She suppressed a shiver.

  
"Why would I be in danger? I have no connection to the... the Continental... or to you, for that matter." She licked her bottom lip nervously, taking a good look at him for the first time, and noticed the red dried blood stains on his white t-shirt, a few fresh scratches on his face and his bloodied knuckles. She swallowed hard. A cold sensation twisted her guts into a knot. He had done a job not too long ago. He had killed people again.

  
"Maybe." He paused, holding her gaze a bit too long until she shifted in her seat and broke the eye contact. "I'm still in, and we're an item. I'm gonna get out soon, like I promised. I'm in the middle of this last big job.... and then I'm out. But until then I need to keep an eye on you, I'm not taking any chances." His voice was gruff and low, his tone calm without a hint of danger.

  
"It's been six months, John, you've told me so many times you're done, but they always pull you back in - " She jumped slightly when he took her hand in his. But seeing the shadow of hurt and disappointment cross his eyes, she immediately regretted her reaction and reached for him again, tugging his hand into her lap and placing her own much smaller one on top of his.

  
"It's over. You need to leave... please, just leave, John." She begged him quietly.

Emily hadn't seen him in months; it felt so good to have him close, but it only made it worse, it complicated everything.

  
He took her in, staring at her unashamedly after all this time apart from her. His big strong hand was burning the flesh of her thigh through her thin sundress. She didn't dare push it away, it felt too good.

  
"Are you still with him?" John suddenly asked, breaking the silence. She nodded, keeping her gaze down on their hands in her lap.

"Are you scared of me?"

  
She turned her head in surprise, his gaze was intense, pleading. "No, John, of course not. Never."

  
She leaned her head back against the seat, looking up at him, taking a risk. The wave of warmth and love she sensed coming from him made her bold and frisky. Looking for his reaction, she slowly inched his hand up her inner thigh, causing her dress to bunch up and reveal more and more of her skin.  
She couldn't see through his poker face, but he didn't pull his hand away and she could have sworn that his eyes turned even darker.

  
Further and further, until his fingertips were barely grazing her pantyline. Then, John took over and slipped his hand underneath her skirt, running the pads of his fingertips along her skin before pushing his hand between her thighs and cupping her possessively.

She moaned quietly at his unexpected roughness. His large, slightly calloused hand between her legs sent a shudder through her.  
He felt her through the material of her panties, how wet she already was for him, as he rubbed up and down her swollen flesh a few times. He shifted in his seat, feeling his jeans tighten as his mouth went dry.

  
Emily closed her eyes with a sigh and lifted her right leg to put her foot on the dashboard, giving him more access. She arched up into his touch, wanting more. He didn't push her away, continued to give her what she wanted, though he knew she was with another man now.

  
"John..." She breathed softly, unable to believe her luck. John felt dizzy hearing the sound of his name coming off her lips. He scooted closer, placing his arm on the back of the seat behind her head and leaned in to place soft, wet kisses along her neck. He nipped at her weak spot behind her ear, sucking at the tender flesh.

  
She whimpered, gripping the edge of the leather seat underneath her with both hands. John didn't want to torture her, didn't want to make her wait. Now that she was in his arms again, all he wanted to do was bring her to the edge and make her come as fast as he could.

  
He hooked his fingers into her thin panties and tore them off of her body effortlessly with one quick tug. "Oh God!" She gasped, shivering at the reminder of his strength.  
John tossed the ruined garment to the floor, his fingers quickly parting her soft folds, running along her slit and gathering the slickness, moving further up and starting to rub slow, but firm circles into the little bundle of nerves.

  
His wedding ring was cold against her hot flesh. He was still wearing it. She bit her lip, but the low moan still escaped her throat as her hips bucked up into his hand and the heat in her lower body intensified. He didn't let up, massaging her clit relentlessly as she writhed under his touch and fought to keep as quiet as possible.

  
He felt her pulse under his lips, her chest heaving as he sucked his mark into her collar bone. She grew even wetter, her clear juices coating his fingers. He stopped tormenting her clit and probed at her entrance instead, pushing one finger slowly into her, pumping in and out and then adding another, two fingers pushing in more roughly. He found the soft tissue inside her immediately and pressed hard into it, thumb settling on her clit again.

  
This time, he was the one who couldn't hold back a groan. She was so tight and soaking wet and it had been so long. He looked at her flushed face and she opened her eyes, meeting his dark, hungry gaze. The deep, hard stroke of his fingers inside her was too much. The intensity of this whole situation was too much. Something deep inside her snapped, her climax washed through her in hot tingling waves, and she moaned his name as she came.

  
John cursed under his breath as he felt her contract around his fingers, and as soon as she had finished, he pulled his hand from her, grabbed her thigh and roughly pulled her on top of him. She landed in his lap with a huff, took a hold of his face and pressed her mouth on his, forcing him to part his lips. His chest rumbled with laughter underneath her, and John pushed his hands into her hair and his tongue in her mouth like she wanted him to.

  
There was no space in the car and she bumped against the steering wheel with her ass and hit her head on the roof of the car as they fumbled eagerly like teenagers for the first time in an attempt to get each other naked.

  
"Fuck..." Emily muttered against his lips, struggling to undo his belt buckle. He was hard and ready against her and her walls clenched at the thought of feeling him inside her.

  
John slid his hands down her back, under her dress, kneading her ass greedily. His cock twitched in his pants, he was so desperate to bury himself into her heat he thought he might go insane.

  
"Let's get inside the house..." He grumbled, groaning as she bit his bottom lip a bit too hard, her hot breath fanning over his face.

  
They scrambled out of the Mustang and hurried across the street to her front door. Her hands were shaky as she struggled with the keys in the lock. As soon as they stumbled into the hallway, John flung the door shut, took hold of her upper arm and pinned her with her back against it. His hand curled around the back of her neck and his mouth came down onto hers. She sighed into the rough kiss, completely touch-starved.

  
Fumbling for his jacket with shaking hands, she managed to shove it off his shoulders, sliding her hands underneath the thin white t-shirt he was wearing, desperate to feel his skin. Their lips parted for a moment when she dragged his shirt over his head and flung it to the floor, but then his mouth was on her again, hot and urgent, beard scratching the skin of her throat.

She let out a whine when he yanked one strap of her dress down, exposing her breast to the cool air of the hallway. His tongue left a wet trail, circling her nipple twice before sucking it hard into his mouth. At the same time, his hand closed around the other one, kneading the soft sensitive flesh.

  
John felt her flinch and shuddered, her nails digging into his hips. He worked his pants open, his cock was throbbing almost painfully; he breathed heavily as he bunched her dress up and ran his fingers along her wet pussy, spreading her folds. She wanted to take him into her hand, tease him with a few caresses but he pushed her hand away and aligned himself with her entrance.

  
John grabbed her thigh and lifted it around his waist, pushing the head in and groaning low in his throat when her tightness gave in to the pressure. He lifted her up swiftly and crushed her to the door, letting her sink down onto his cock as he entered her easily with one forceful stroke. She yelped in shock and surprise and clutched at his back at the sudden movement, at the sudden sensation of being completely filled by him.

He began to move fast, thrusting in and out of her without giving her time to get used to him and she cried out, squeezing her walls around him when he filled her again, his sexy growls in her ear, tickling her skin.

  
John was holding her up with a bruising grip, his fingers digging deep into the softness of her thighs, leaving his mark on her. Emily couldn't keep her moans down and let every sound spill out, hiding her face in shame in the crook of his neck. The sensation of his big sexy body against her, of him fucking her against the door was overwhelming, she felt dizzy.

  
She was clinging to him like a wildcat. Her nails scratched down his back, biting into his scarred skin and then he felt her twine one hand into his hair and tug at the strands as he shoved deep into her and bumped that sensitive spot deep inside her, his pubic bone pressing against her swollen clit. She spasmed around him and came hard all over him, more wetness seeping out of her and coating his cock.

  
She bit his shoulder hard as she came, teeth sinking deep into the muscle. John cursed and tightened his hold on her when his knees gave out, but managed to maneuver them onto the floor, gently laying her down without leaving her body. She was even tighter now and more sensitive after her orgasm, and he gently pulled out and moved back in again, rocking slowly, gradually picking up pace.

  
Emily clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Her body was betraying her, her reactions to him were terrifying and humiliating. John pushed a hand underneath her head to prevent her skull from colliding with the wooden floor at the movement of their bodies. She was shivering desperately underneath him and he showered her with kisses, kissing every patch of skin that he could reach.

  
"Let me hear you, darling." He rasped, his breath hot against her neck, in her hair. She whimpered at his words, but did as she was told and removed her hand from her mouth.

  
"John..." She whined, unable to form a coherent sentence.

  
"Damn, baby." He looked at her with dark lust-filled eyes. "I could do this all day."

  
He wanted to keep up the slow pace, stay inside her a little longer, prolong their coupling. But it had been too long and he could only hold back his release for so long.

  
"Cum for me, darling. I need to see you cum for me again." He sucked on his thumb and pressed it into her clit, rubbing slowly.

  
"I can't... I can't, John... no... stop, please... " She whimpered, her hands pushing at his shoulders, her nails clawing at his biceps as she writhed and bucked wildly underneath him, only his weight keeping her down.

  
"Yes, you can, baby... relax... look at me..." His deep raspy voice was like a soothing balm, his thumb kept tormenting her overstimulated clit and the slow strokes of his cock were hitting her in all the right spots.

  
"Fuck, you know what you're doing... don't stop, please don't stop..." She cursed, making John smile.

  
He moved a little faster and she tilted her head back, feeling his long fingers curl against her skull, and cried out when wave after hot wave hit her.

  
"I'm gonna cum..." John panted into her hair, his thrusts became erratic and he gripped the small of her back tightly, tilting her hips up to him as he plunged one last time deep into her and came with a groan.

  
She felt his cock throb inside her and then his hot seed filling her. They lay there for a minute, breathing heavily against each others' skin.

  
"Damn..." She panted, running a weak hand through his hair. "John?"

  
He placed a kiss to her chest and lifted his head to look at her.

  
"Please, don't go. Don't leave yet. Stay the night."

  
John brushed a few sweaty strands of hair off her forehead and cupped her face gently. "Anything for you, Mrs Wick."

  
She smiled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again and again.

  
It was a gift from the Heavens to have him back. Even if it was only to fuck. She didn't even care that they were on the hard floor in the hallway, that her back was going to kill her in the morning and she probably could barely stand let alone walk.

  
And when John pulled out of her and his seed trickled down her inner thigh, reminding her that they didn't use a condom, she didn't even care to worry about the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
